yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchronize (ability)
}} Synchronize is the term used to refer to the state of mind that Yuya and his dimensional counterparts occasionally enter. Effects This ability causes the counterparts to sync with each other, causing all parties involved to adopt some mannerisms of each other, including speaking and moving in the same manner. The consciousness of the ones affected are transferred into the counterpart that is dueling for the duration of the duel and gradually, the users lose the ability to distinguish their identities from each other and begin to act as the same person. When they regain their senses, the people involved generally do not know that they have synchronized. However, they retain their memories of the Duel, as Yuya remembers what happened in the Duel between Yugo and Celina, which he could not have in any other way due to his solitary confinement at the time. The phenomenon seems to be triggered by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", regardless of if it is summoned or not. In the case of the former, the card of another Four Dimension Dragon will begin to glow. In the case of the latter, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's card will begin to glow. Noticing the glowing causes the ability to activate and the counterpart observing it to become synced. If Awakened is active, then Yuya and all of his counterparts will sync regardless. The process is accelerated if all of the Four Dimension Dragons are on the field at the same time. History Friendship Cup The first instance of Synchronization happened between Yuya and Yugo during the Friendship Cup, and was triggered when Yuya picked up his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" card after "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" was Summoned. Both Yuya and Yugo exhibited certain traits of the other user during the phenomenon. Zuzu Boyle was able to notice this change in behavior on Yugo's end in the Duel. Friendship Cup Finals Later, Yugo's Summoning of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in his Duel with Celina once again caused Yuya to sync with him, transferring his awareness into Yugo's body. The sync was broken with the conclusion of the Duel, with Yuya remembering the Duel and as a result becoming aware of the ability. When the chip Roger planted inside Yuya's helmet activated during Yuya's duel with Crow Hogan, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri synchronized with Yuya's and the four of them Awakened in sync. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" wasn't summoned this time, but it started to glow after Yugo and Yuri felt pain in their chests. While in sync with Yuya, Yugo and Yuri gained dark auras around themselves. When Yuya won the Duel, the sync broke with him and his counterparts passing out with the chip destroyed in the process. When Yuri, the Obelisk Force, and Yugo arrived at Yuya's location during his Duel with Barrett, Yugo and Yuri summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" respectively. With Yuya controlling "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in his Duel, all of the Four Dimension Dragons were in play at the same time, causing Yuya and his counterparts to Awaken and synchronize again. After entering both states, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri start shouting that they waited for this time to become one and for a revival. But, before the distortion caused by their dragons finish Zuzu arrives and her bracelet teleports Yugo and Yuri away while Yuto's consciousness sank away. Duel Academy When Yugo and Yuri summoned "Clear Wing" and "Starving Venom" respectively, they, Yuya, and Yuto entered a synchronized awakening again and start shouting to become one. When Yuya brought out "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" during his Duel against Leo Akaba, the Four Dimension Dragons resonated with them while Yugo and Yuri shouting to become one. When Yuri absorbed Yugo, Yuya resonated with him while shouting to become one. When Yuya and Yuri Summoned the Four Dimension Dragons each turn respectively, the dragons resonated with them causing them pain. The Four Dimension Dragons also caused Yuri, Yugo, and Yuto to enter a synchronized awakening and shouting to become one while Yuya screamed in pain from the resonation. While synced, Yuri tried to get Yuya to surrender while shouting to become one with Yuto and Yugo. They almost caused Yuya to give in until Declan reminded him of his father, which made him resist their temptation. The sync also broke when Yuto and Yugo helped Yuya after he took control of their dragons from Yuri. References Category:Abilities